


A Tale of Yiff

by Shadowangel615



Series: The Yiff Chronicles [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Very much Yiff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: A man in pulled into a crossroads between dimensions after finding a mysterious stone object in a package given to him by a mysterious man. After that, he finds his way to a world called Eovagath, a world full of Anthropomorphic animals who see him as the chosen one. He must now bring together an army and stop an evil queen called the Dragon Queen to save Eovagath and free it's people from her control.





	A Tale of Yiff

Terry lifted up his hood as the rain began to come down hard. He frowned as he was reminded of how he was raised in an orphanage before it burned down. He always blamed himself for not being able to save them, but all he did was run. Run until he was safe. Then it started to rain. It rained ever so hard. But he ignored it.

 It was then that he realized he was a coward. A coward who always ran when people needed a symbol of hope to defend them. He wished he had a chance to redeem himself every day, little did he know that wish was about to come true, and he would learn how hard he'd regret it.

 He kicked a can and noticed that the gutters were beginning to flood already, so he decided he'd pick up the pace and move faster. He broke into an immediate sprint before he slipped accidentally and sprained his ankle. He winced at the pain and sat up, holding his injured ankle for a moment before he tried to get up. The moment he tried to stand on his injured leg, he fell down and simply sat there.

 A car drove by and showered him with the water in the gutters. Sighing, he tried to get up once again, but only received the same result. He sat still and waited for his ankle to heal up a bit more before he heard someone walk up to him and looked to his side.

 Standing there was a tall man in a trench coat and fedora with his facial features hidden by the shadows cast by his hat. The man stretched out his hand, trying to help him up and Terry allowed him to. He grabbed the man's hand and heaved himself over his shoulder.

 "Thanks." Terry said.

 "No problem, but I have something I want to ask you." The man said.

 "Me?" Terry asked.

 "Yeah, tell me, if you could have the chance to save the lives of a hundred people, would you take that chance?" The man asked.

 Terry thought for a moment, it was something he always wanted to do. Not out of greed, but to redeem himself. He nodded his hand and the man reached into his pocket and fished out a stone seal with a depiction of a wolf howling at the moon.

 "What's this for?" Terry asked.

 "This' gonna sting a bit." The man said.

 Before Terry could react, a bolt of lightning struck him. He could feel the electricity coursing through him before he found himself in a completely different place.

 He tried to stand and managed to this time after the pain had gone away a bit. He looked at his surroundings and could only describe the place as, strange. It seemed to be a stone platform surrounded by floating debris. In the distance, he could only see more debris and a gray cloud that surrounded the place.

 Behind him, he heard lightning crack and turned to see the mysterious man.

 "What the hell man?!" Terry exclaimed.

 "What's wrong?" He asked, "I thought you wanted to be a hero?" 

 "Yeah! Wait what did you even do?" Terry asked.

 "What? I teleported you to the crossroads between worlds, and gave you the Wolf Seal to enter Eovogath." He said.

 "What? Teleport? Eovagath? What the hell are you even talking about?" Terry asked.

 "To put it short, it's magic." The man said.

 "Magic? No way, there has to be some kind of logical explanation for this all!" Terry said.

 "That's what your world always believes, that there's always an explanation for something. Not this time, all you have to know, is that it's all magic." The man said.

 Terry was speechless, he didn't know what to believe right now. Then the thought struck him, he must've been dreaming! He slapped himself hard and held his cheek as it stung with pain for a moment, that was when he realized this was reality.

 "How is any of this possible?" He asked.

 "Well, it's simple really. This place has existed has always existed, yet never was, nor could, yet it does. It is the crossroads between realities, a void that can only be walked if you have a seal or are a lord of space and time like myself." The man said.

 "Nope, didn't understand what you just said." Terry replied.

 "Alright, imagine, say... four squares and five rectangles. One rectangle is larger than the others while the others are much smaller. Place the four smaller ones on the four corners and place the squares on those rectangles. The squares are the realities and the rectangles are the space in which you can walk through." The man said.

 "I mean, I kind of get it now?" Terry said, scratching the back of his head, "but what's Eovagath?"

 "Imagine anthropomorphic animals." The man said.

 "Ok."

 "Now imagine a whole world of them."

 "Oh..."

 "Anyway, the world is filled with anthropomorphic animals all in a state of heat."

 "Wait, what?" Terry asked, wanting to back out now.

 "As of now, they are rule by a tyrant called the Dragon Queen, however, there is a prophecy!"

 "Of course there is."

 "It states that a human male would come to the world and defeat the evil Dragon Queen and unite the forces of the land in peace!" The man said ecstatically.

 "You sure that's me?" Terry asked.

 "Indeed I am, you're a human male after all."

 Terry sighed and said, "I know this' probably important and all, but, I can't do this."

 "What do you mean? of course you can!"

 "No, I'm not some kind of hero. I'm just some guy who wants to be left alone at this point." Terry said.

 The man sighed before he lifted his hand and used more magic to push him into a nearby portal. Lightning struck the ground and where he appeared and he looked up at what seemed to be his world. But it was different. The moon had been shattered, all signs of life were gone, and he could only assume the sun had burned out. He looked at skeletons scattered about and took a step back before he saw the ruins of his city.

 The mysterious man appeared beside him once again and stood beside him before saying, "This is the result of a world that was left unchecked."

 Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked and felt so real, but at the same time he didn't want to believe it.

 "Would you allow Eovogath to become like this?" He asked.

 Terry stood up, he had made his mind and was dead set on doing this.

 "I'll do what I can to save Eovogath, no world deserves to end up like this." He said.

 He heard the man make a sound of approval and took him back to the Crossroads. He led him to a portal that flickered with a yellow every now and then before the man lifted Terry's arm with the seal. The portal cracked with electricity before it surrounded him and pulled him in.

(Eovogath, a minute before)

 Two wolf anthros approached ruins covered in vines. The taller one was a male with black fur and covered in scars. He wore a leather waistcloth and a pair of iron greaves as well as a metal shoulder plate over his shoulder and bore a large battleaxe. The shorter one was a female with long shoulder length black hair and black fur. She wore a cloak and kept the hood up to conceal most of her features. Beneath the cloak, she wore a leather armor that protected her well and bore a sheathed sword at her waist.

 "This is the place, right Ada?" The male asked.

 "Yes Tidus, you can tell because of the symbol of the howling wolf." Ada said, pointing towards a image over the entrance.

 Tidus nodded before he took the first step inside. He looked around before motioning for Ada to follow. Ada took the lead as they walked through the long corridor.

 "If I'm right, the human is supposed to appear here one day, hopefully he hasn't appeared just yet." Ada said.

 "Yeah, the kid needs practice, and not just with a weapon." Tidus said.

 "Are you sure you want to do this brother? You never were too interested in men." Ada asked.

 "I'll be fine." Tidus replied.

 They continued the walk until they reached the inner sanctum, where a golden circle resided. Tidus looked to the right and pulled a large lever that caused the wall on the far side to open up and reveal the stormy sky before them. Ada approached before a bolt of lightning shot out from the clouds and struck the center of the golden circle. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and standing at the point of impact was Terry.

 He shakily stood up and looked at them before he panicked and walked back and slipped off the edge. Ada grabbed his wrist as quickly as she could as he fell. He looked up at her and saw her smile before she pulled him up. He crawled backwards until he was backed up against a wall in fear as he looked at the anthropomorphic wolves. Ada lowered her hood and looked him in the eyes before she spoke.

 "You needn't worry chosen one, we're your allies." Ada said.

 "Allies?" He asked.

 "Yes, I am Ada Snow and this is my brother, Tidus Snow." She said.

 "Terry Risso..." He replied.

 "An excellent name Chosen One." Ada said.

 "You just wanted to get on his good side then didn't you?" Tidus said as he walked beside Ada, "I'll admit, I never believed in the prophecy, guess it's not complete bullshit."

 "Yeah, so, what're you two even here for?" Terry asked.

 "Well, I'm here to guide you on your quest and prepare you for the upcoming war, Tidus is just here to train you. But he says that if you do good, he'll help us." Ada said.

 "Okay, so what is it that I have to do anyway?" Terry asked.

 "Well, first you have to learn how not to get assblasted." Tidus said and removed his waistcloth.

 Terry jumped when the Anthro's length came into full view before watching Ada toss her armor and cloak aside as well.

 "Don't worry, all you have to do is learn to take dominance." Tidus said and approached him.

 "Well how am I supposed to do that?!" Terry exclaimed.

 "You'll figure it out." Tidus said and grabbed him by the side of his head.

 "Don't worry, we figured you prefer women so we thought it best to get the worst of it over with." Ada said, "we wish you to not think ill of us, this is simply the first step of your training."

 Terry sighed before he nodded and without warning, Tidus forced his wolfish cock down his throat. Terry choked a bit before he felt Tidus' other hand grip his head before he felt the wolf thrust and bob his head up and down his length.

 "Come on, you need to take dominance." Tidus said before he began to pick up the pace a bit.

 'What can I do? I need to think of something...' He thought and looked at the wolf furry, 'this guy can hold that axe probably, he's probably way stronger than me alone anyway. Maybe there's a weakness I can exploit? I can't really tell since sucking cock really makes thinking a bit more difficult.'

 Tidus sighed before he picked up the pace once more, However, Terry began to feel something stirring in his stomach, a fire of some kind. He bashed the back of Tidus' knee with all the force he could before he shook free and managed to get up while tossing his jeans aside. He wasted no time in pushing his cock up into the wolf's mouth, moving at a soft pace as he bucked his hips.

 'Oh?' Ada thought as she watched the two fuck, 'it seems Terry has turned the tables, by knocking Tidus' knee in he was able lock him into a skullfuck, though there was something else to it, Tidus doesn't go down so easily... I wonder...'

 Terry let loose a large load down the Wolf's throat before he removed his cock and took a few steps back. He rested by the wall as Tidus coughed up semen and stood back up.

 "I guess, you aren't so hopeless after all." Tidus said before he moved behind Ada, "But next time, you won't see me coming."

 "It's my turn then I guess." Ada said and approached him, "Chosen one, I want you to know how honored I am to be allowing you to have my first."

 "Cool... let's just call a half time and I'll be ready..." He said.

 Ada nodded and walked up to Tidus before saying, "I'm surprised you of all anthros, were dominated."

 "It's not as simple as that, I think you were right, he might just be the Firehearted." Tidus said.

 Ada nodded before she went back over to Terry and sat beside him. She smiled at him before he smiled back. She then got in front of him and spread his legs apart before licking her lips as she looked at his erection.

 "I think we're ready now." She said before lowering her head down and licking his shaft up and down.

 He let off a moan and shivered as she did before he continued to watch her. After a minute of this, she began taking his length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down at a slow pace. Terry moaned softly while he rubbed the side of her head, the feeling of her tongue sliding around his member filling him with pleasure. He began to buck his hips as he felt her begin to bob her head faster and heard her grunts as she deepthroated him. Ada began to tilt her head to the sides until she felt him push her up against the wall. Taking advantage of her shocked state, he began to move his hips at a quick pace, his cock beginning to throb as he felt his climax coming fast. Soon he let loose another large load before taking it out and letting loose onto her face.

 "By the Goddess, it's so thick." She said after swallowing the semen in her mouth.

 "Are you really a virgin?" Terry asked.

 Ada nodded and said, "Anyway, you've finished today's training, with me at least. Now, can we please fuck some more?"

 He looked at her a moment and nodded before she smiled and pushed him to the ground. He ran his hand along her hips, feeling the short hairs before his hands rested on her thighs. She slowly lowered herself downward onto his cock, slowly taking him in inch by inch while blood drizzled down his shaft. She helped him remove his shirt and jacket after taking him in completely. Soon, she adjusted to his size and began bouncing on his cock slowly. She moaned in both pain and pleasure as she tilted her head to the side. Terry noticed before he pulled her in for a kiss, making Tidus growl. The two heard him and pulled away and instead placed their foreheads against each other. Terry felt her begin to pick up the pace while he moved one of his hands up to her breast and began to caress her there softly. She moaned as he bucked his hips upwards in sync with her movements. Her moans soon filled the room as they both came closer and closer to their climax. After a few more minutes, Terry felt Ada cum onto him while he shot his third load up into her womb.

 "I'm going to be the mother to the Chosen One's offspring..." She said, "Amazing..."

 Tidus walked up to them with his waistcloth back on and picked up his sister before telling her to get dressed. Then he turned towards Terry and spoke.

 "Lay off on kissing my sister." He said, "We should go soon, I'm pretty sure there're bandits all over the place."

 Ada nodded and got back into her armor while Terry got back into his clothes. After that, they left the temple and headed off into a single direction. Ada glanced at Terry every now and then, excitedly waiting for the next time they would fuck.

 "So, why was I supposed to train like that anyway?" Terry asked.

 "Because," Tidus said, "You are supposed to defeat the Dragon Queen through a battle of sex."

 "It could take a while to explain, so we'll save it for later tonight." Ada said.

 Terry nodded, following them without any complaint.

 (Heart of The Badlands, The Dragon Queen's fortress)

 A Cat and mouse furry held their spears up as they tried to tame the beast within the cage. The beast was called a Lucertolla Terrestre, or, a Mountain Devil as it's known to most. The Mountain Devil's eyes were circular and glowed brightly in the dark and daylight, while the rest of it's body resembled that of a dragon without wings. It's pure white skin was smooth, yet, seemed slimy at the same time. And within it's massive jaws was what seemed to be four or five, possibly more, rows of teeth. Surely, this beast had earned it's nickname not with just appearances alone. The Mountain Devil's jaws could crush boulders with little effort. They could completely annihilate a man with a single swipe of their monstrous foreleg. But worst of all, despite their feral senses, the beast was intelligent. They knew when to fight and when not to, but they also knew mutual acceptance, and it's captors had definitely gotten on it's bad side.

 A Hawk landed between the two and gave out orders.

 "The queen wants the beast fed by sundown, that's when we're putting a collar on it and sending it out onto Ryon." The Hawk said and flew off.

 The Mountain Devil bashed it's head against the cage once more and let off a roar that could be heard for miles. Meanwhile, up in the highest tower, was the Dragon Queen's bedroom. The Hawk landed on her balcony and opened the door before he approached her bed.

 Wrapped in the sheets was the Dragon Queen herself, Sif. She arose and her nude body could be seen. Her white and blue scales scales shimmered in the gray light of the cloudy skies beyond the fortress while her purple eyes set themselves upon her subject.

 "My queen, Sif, I have relayed the message to the men guarding the gate." He said.

 "What's your name again?" She asked.

 "S-Sebas, My Queen. I lead the scouts." Sebas said.

 "Sebas..." She said, "I see. Remove your armor."

 Sebas did as she said and began tossing his armor aside, yet it was difficult to do since he had wings for arms, until all that was left was the goggles he wore when flying and the strips of linen he wore over his groin.

 "And the linen too." She said.

 Sebas cawed before he did so, letting his bird cock come into view.

 Sif smiled and said, "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

 "No milady." He replied, "Why?"

 "Well," She said as she began stroking his cock with her foot, "Because I want to bed a man who I know won't cum so soon. Want a little lesson about dragons?"

 "Y-yes... Milady..." Sebas said, cawing in pleasure as he never felt anything more divine.

 "Dragons don't lose their virginity until they cum, and they can't do it themselves. Dragon scales can release a powder during mating that causes the mate to cum faster and lose stamina faster. My father wanted me to mate with a dragon from the fiery Hell Valley, I refused and ran away, I hated having to mate with other dragons. From that day forward, I became an exile to the dragon species. Now I'm looking for a man who can dominate me and steal away my virginity." She said.

 "I..." Before Sebas could finish, he let off a long caw as he came hard.

 Sif sighed and said, "A shame, I thought you might be able to last long enough, nonetheless, tell Ymir to seek out male Terra Wolves in the middle of heat and bring them to me, I'm bored of sleeping and would like to have something to keep me company."

 "Y-yes... My Queen..." Sebas said and began trying to get his armor back on.

(Terry, Ada, and Tidus)

 Terry shivered at the feeling of the cold night wind before Ada sat beside him and wrapped him in her cloak with her, however, he noticed that she was naked beneath and wrapped his arm around her waist and gripped her breast softly, making her smile.

 "Alright, so here's the deal," Tidus said as he focused his gaze on the fire, "the reason you had to fuck both of us was because you will eventually have to fuck the Dragon Queen and learn to deal with anyone who tries to rape you."

 "Oh, that makes sense... I guess." Terry said.

 "Sometimes we resolve things by fucking, whoever cums first or remains submissive until the end loses and is stuck in a debt to the winner. Which means, if you lose one of these, you might just never see the light again." Tidus said, "There're also bandits and whatnot, if you can dominate the best guy they got, then you've just proven how much better you are."

 "Okay, weird." Terry said.

 "Believe me, this whole place is pretty mushy. Thankfully we still settle things with swords." Tidus said, gripping his battleaxe.

 "Anyway, so what do I need to do anyway?" Terry asked.

 "First, we need to find and unite the Kings and Queens of Old. They're Leo The Lionhearted, Elder Zokaan, Queen Natalia, Annabelle The Swift, and Spirit Watcher Ero. We'll The closest ones are Leo and Annabelle, I'll leave who we start with up to you." Tidus said.

 "I suggest we start with Annabelle, sure, she's a bandit leader, but I've seen her fight. We'd not have to worry about bandits and cross the forest more freely." Ada said.

 "Oh, so we're giving suggestions now? Well, in that case I suggest Leo since he has an army we could use to our advantage. That, and the fact that we'd be able to have a stronger standing rebellion at our backs over a bunch of savages." Tidus said.

 "So, Terry, what'll it be?" Ada asked.

 "Uhhh..." He said, not sure which to pick.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, end of chapter one. I'm going to let you guys decide which is better for the hero of this story. I'll check back after tomorrow, which would hopefully be enough time for you to decide. If you think that we should take it to the Mechanical Might of Leo's Legion, then type Leo in all caps, if you think the Shadowy Organizations of hte bandit leader Annabelle are a better decision, then type Annabelle's name in all caps. Leave what you choose in the comment section, also leave feedback down there as well. Whether it's criticism or not, it'll help me write and motivate me to keep writing. Thank you and I hope you have an amazing day.


End file.
